


Missing info

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gay, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec Smut, Malex, Season 3, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, head of the NY institute, sh season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus hasn’t told Alec that he’s lost his position as High Warlock. Alec arrives home from Idris but they do other stuff instead. Fun stuff.





	Missing info

So he wasn’t the High Warlock any more. Magnus was fine with it. His pride was a little bruised but no matter, he would be fine.  
He didn’t want to tell Alexander though.  
Alec was away in Idris doing damage control with the clave and would be back tonight but Magnus found he was dreading telling Alec his news.   
It was irrational of course. He knew Alec wasn’t with him because of his status as High Warlock. He knew Alec wouldn’t judge him for being replaced due to his error in judgement siding with the seelie Queen. No. The one thing he was sure of was that Alexander Lightwood would see right through him. Alec would see that he wasn’t okay and that he was deeply hurt.   
So he wasn’t looking forward to telling him, all he wanted to do was sulk. 

But instead he was giving out his services again. It had been too long since he whipped up a draught of wolfsbane or a confidence concoction. In a way he’d missed the days when he was huddled in his apothecary, seeing interesting people and travelling the world looking for ingredients. Maybe this could be a new start. He’d have more time for Alec too. No more lengthy Warlock counsel gatherings. 

He’d just been in a daydream about new beginnings when he heard the scrape of a key in the lock.

Coming back to reality Magnus got up and walked towards the door just as it opened and the love of his life walked into his loft.   
His entire body seemed to relax as he saw that beautiful lopsided smile adorn his boyfriend’s face. Alec’s eyes shining bright and looking at Magnus like he hung the stars himself. 

“Alexander!” Magnus said happily and he walked quickly into Alec’s outstretched arms and wondering how on earth he got this lucky.

“Hey!” Alec said happily “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Magnus said into Alec’s neck. He pulled back and smiled “I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.”

Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus’ before pulling back. “I got back to the institute and instead of looking at the mountain of paperwork waiting for me I decided to catch the subway here first.”

“I’m glad.” Magnus smiled and he pulled Alec’s face to his again for another kiss and then he wrapped himself back around Alec and held him tightly. Alec made a happy sound and gladly held him back just as tightly.

“I’ve only been gone a week.” Alec laughed as Magnus made no attempt to let go. 

“I know.” Magnus said “But a lot of things can change in a week.”

Immediately Alec moved back and broke their intense hugging.   
“Are you Okay? Is something wrong?” Alec’s eyes searched his frantically for a second and Magnus had to look away.  
“I just missed you.” Magnus shrugged “that’s all.”  
“Okay.” Alec replied although Magnus knew he wasn’t fully buying it. “Well. If there was something wrong...” Alec rubbed his arm as he spoke “... you know you can tell me... in your own time.”

Magnus sighed but then smiled. Alec really was way too good for him “Noted.”

“So...” Magnus said then and he used one hand to creep up over Alec’s chest. “How long do I have you for? Is that pile of paperwork extremely urgent?”

Alec bit his lip at the sudden change of atmosphere, both of his hands moved to Magnus’ waist.

“Hmm... well I sure it can wait and hour or two.” Alec said pretending to think it over. 

“An hour or two?” Magnus purred “Why Mr Lightwood, you intend to take your time with me?”

Alec laughed as Magnus began to open the few buttons on his pullover to gain better access to his favourite rune. 

“I want to take my time with you as many times as possible.” Alec replied huskily as Magnus attaches his lips to the Shadowhunter’s throat. Magnus groaned in appreciation. He let his tongue make its usual route alone the deflect mark and savoured the taste of his man. 

“That is unless you have any counsel meetings to attend to?” Alec added thoughtfully as he moved his head to the side and granted Magnus more space.

“I can promise you I don’t.” Magnus said into his neck, thankful at this precise moment that he had been overthrown.

“Well then.” Alec said and he moved his hand around the front of Magnus’ jeans and slid down the zipper.   
Magnus gasped against Alec’s pulse point as he felt the archer’s large hands slip down into his underwear. 

“God, Alec.” He lets his forehead fall into Alec’s neck as he gives into the Sensations that Alec’s hand is providing. “Bed. Bed now.”

“Anxious?” Alec laughs as Magnus shoves him backward. He pulls his hand out of the jeans and steadies himself on Magnus’ shoulders as he lets himself be waked backwards towards their bedroom. Magnus attacks his lips again.

“For time with you?” Magnus says between kisses “always.”

They make it to the bedroom eventually, shoes and shirts and jeans lost along the way. Alec picks him up as the cross the thread hold and flings him down onto the bed.

There’s something so primal about seeing Alec Lighwood climb onto the bed on his hands and knees and crawl over his aching body. Magnus notices the thick line of Alec’s hard cock staining against the material of his underwear and he banishes both of their remaining undergarments with his magic. 

Alec dips down and kisses him and it’s filthy and sexy and oh so perfect with Alec’s strong arms braced on either side of his head. 

“How do you want it?” Alec whispers against his swollen lips “your choice”  
Magnus is desperate for more, he just wants Alec any way he can get, it’s all he’s wanted this past week. Alexander. His Alexander, Physically, emotionally... just Alec.

“I need you inside me.” He reaches his mouth up to Alec’s and their lips are millimetres apart “I want to see your face.”

Alec nods in understanding and their noses brush before they devour one another again.

By the time they’re both prepped and ready Magnus is already feeling like he’s made of Jelly. He clings to Alec as Alec lifts his legs and places them over his hip bones.

The Shadowhunter slowly pushes into him and Magnus sees stars. He begs for Alec to move when Alec asks if he’s alright.

“More.” He chants “more.” Alec seems only too happy to oblige. 

They’re both locked in an intense cocoon, panting into each other’s mouths and whispering obscenities mixed with endearments. 

Magnus is reaching blissed out territories when Alec slows their pace and rolls sideways, flipping them. Magnus laughs in surprise as his shaking legs settle on the mattress. Alec looks the epitome of sex under him. Pupils blown, hair fucked up, lips swollen...

“Ride me.” 

Magnus drops his hands and weight onto Alec’s hard chest and begins riding his cock slowly as he gets his limbs back to life.   
Alec makes the most indecent whine as Magnus gets his hips rotating and he has a hard time concentrating when Alec’s like this.   
He speeds his hips a little when Alec’s hand grips his hip, the other wraps around his dripping dick and pulls it.

This was not how he envisioned his morning going, This was not how he had planned seeing Alexander at first. He was supposed to tell him about losing his position as High Warlock but right now this was the only position he cared about.   
Alec was lifting his back up off their mattress and with duelled shouts they came together; clinging to one another, shaking as their orgasm thundered through 

Alec slumped back into the pillows and pulled him down too. His head rested into the perfect hollow of his collarbone and shoulder. Alec’s hands ran up and down his back as they both came down. 

So telling Alec hadn’t exactly gone to plan. This plan had been so much better and Magnus couldn’t even chastise himself.   
He’d tell Alec tonight after he returned from the institute. 

“I love you.” Alec said from under him and Magnus was snapped from his thoughts.

“Good.” Magnus said “I’m glad; because I love you.” 

Alec smiled that dopey smile of his, the one that made Magnus’ heart tighten. Everything would be okay. As long as he had Alec; He couldn’t complain about anything.


End file.
